The Twelve Days of Christmas
& all of the 12 things]] The Twelve Days of Christmas is a Wiggles Christmas song from the It's Always Christmas With You! video and album. Transcript Murray: Hey, everyone, look who's here. It's Henry the Octopus. Let's all say hi to Henry. Hi, Henry! Henry: Hi, Murray! Hi, everybody! Murray: Now, Henry, I know you love Christmas time and you especially love to sing Christmas songs. What's your favorite Christmas song? Henry: Ooh, Murray, I love "The Twelve Days of Christmas". Murray: Oh, I love that one too. It's lots of fun. And you know it's about someone giving their true love lots of presents all for the twelve days of Christmas. And it builds up, there's the first day, the second day, then 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12. Here we go, everyone. "The Twelve Days of Christmas". Lyrics On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me A partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Six geese a-laying, five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, Five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Eight days a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, Five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, Eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Eleven pipers piping, ten lords a-leaping, Nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying, Five golden rings, Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me Twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, Ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, Eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming Six geese a-laying, five golden rings Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves And a partridge in a pear tree. Song Credits Video Performances *It's Always Christmas With You! Album Performances *It's Always Christmas With You! *Christmas Crackers! Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's Always Christmas With You songs Category:Christmas songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Counting Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Music Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:Cumulative songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Henry the Octopus songs